Entre tus cadenas
by MXM's Holic
Summary: Mi nombre es Beyond Birthday, y he hecho cosas horribles... Pero, si lo ven por este lado, todas las atrocidades que hice tienen un algo de bueno, estoy seguro… porque de hecho, lo amo y lo amo demasiado./ BBxL


Esto gente, es mi primer BBxL, realmente me gusta esa pareja también, y no es que haya leído mucho sobre ellos, la verdad es que es la primera vez que siquiera me involucro con esto. Casualmente leí un par de one-shots y conozco a los personajes bien, pero no estoy segura de que me haya salido muy bien esto, ya que estoy más acostumbrada a escribir desde el punto de vista de Matt o de Mello (el 80% de las veces) y bien, hacer de BB ahora de verdad que fue nuevo para mí.

Es un AU es decir que no tiene mucho que ver con la historia original), por ende no está muy ligado al caso Kira, en realidad esto sólo se centra en BB y sus locuras para hacer que L le preste atención (Suena bastante infantil si lo digo así ¿verdad?) Y bueno, no hay mucha difusión de los casos de asesinato de Los Ángeles y Beyond asesina a chicos de Wammy's y gente al azar, DE TODAS FORMAS~ espero que les agrade. Quizá esto no es tan meloso porque BB fue mi personaje enamorado, pero lo que vale es la intención (espero)

* * *

**Entre tus cadenas**

Mi nombre es Beyond Birthday, y he hecho cosas horribles... horribles, dicen los demás. En realidad no he hecho nada malo, no lo considero así, sólo hice lo que _L_ me dijo que hiciera. Exacto, era _él_ quien me daba todas las órdenes, mandatos que si o si debía seguir, _él_, indiscutiblemente _él,_ entraba en mi cabeza y me hablaba, susurraba mi oído que rebanara sus cabezas, que corte su carne, que saboree la sangre que brotaba a borbotones de esas venas, arterias y vasos, era _él. Elle Lawliet_._"¡Mátalos, mátalos, mátalos!"_ solía decirme, solía ordenarme al oído con esa voz, ese timbre tan claro, monocorde, firme... tan imponente e invitante… _"Desgárralos, esconde sus pedazos… ¡Desafíame! ¡Oblígame a obsesionarme contigo! ¡Oblígame a desear tenerte entre las rejas de una oscura y pútrida cárcel, encadenado a la pared! Vamos, llámame a perseguirte, llámame a atraparte… Hazlo, Beyond." _Y cuando escuchaba mi nombre pronunciado por esa voz, con ese tono, con tal ímpetu e imperatividad, sumado a esas órdenes dictadas con tal sensualidad e hipnotismo, todo mi cuerpo se estremecía y dibujaba una sonrisa en mis labios.

"_Persígueme, deséame, encuéntrame, atrápame, enciérrame y encadéname… ¡Hazlo Elle, hazlo!" _Y esa macabra combinación de oscuras notas, pausas, suspiros agitados y susurros indescifrables, eran liberados de mi boca, mientras mi ojos brillaban con esa insana ansiedad de atraerlo a mí, de que su única meta sea tenerme bajo su poder, como una marioneta, como yo tenía a mi merced mis adorados Wara Ningyo's.

¿Ven que no es tan malo lo que hago luego de ver el motivo detrás de las acciones? ¿Ven que sólo soy un idiota obsesionadamente enamorado? ¿Se dan cuenta de que todo lo que hago es por amor? Si lo ven por ese lado, todas las atrocidades que hice tienen un algo de bueno, estoy seguro… porque de hecho, lo amo y lo amo demasiado.

Anoche por ejemplo, ese particular tono de voz resonó en las paredes de mi cráneo, como provocando un eco, pronunciando las palabras con nitidez: _"Quiero encontrarte, quiero confinarte y condicionar cada una de tus acciones, dame más… ¡Llámame! ¡Grita mi nombre!"_

- ¡Lawliet! ¡Elle Lawliet!- grité con fuerza, clavando mis rojizos ojos en esas orbes color café que me miraban con pavor y lágrimas desenfrenadas que no paraban de caer, mientras yo planeaba de qué manera sacrificarla a mi dios supremo.

- ¿Por qué, L?- Pronunció entre sollozos esa chica del mismo orfanato de donde yo venía… ese maldito lugar, acompañando con su temblorosa y entrecortada voz los metálicos sonidos que hacía abriendo y cerrando un par de tijeras en mis manos, con demencia.

- ¿L?- Canturreé fingiendo templanza e inocencia, llevando mi diestra a mi pecho aún sosteniendo las tijeras, señalándome con ellas.- ¡Me halagas! ¡Me halagas tanto!- exclamé entre airadas carcajadas.- Hasta… ¡Hasta consideraría no matarte! Pero…- hice una pausa, llevando mi pulgar izquierdo a mis labios, justo como _él_ lo hacía.- No… TENGO que matarte, Si no ¿Cómo podrá Elle encontrarme? Debo… - reí una vez más.- Debo guiarlo a mí, y tú, preciosa criatura, ¡Vas a ayudarme! ¿No es eso un honor?- susurré cerca de su oído, sin segundas intenciones, sólo como contándole un secreto.

- ¡¿Q-qué?!- Cuestionó ella entre lágrimas, lágrimas inútiles.

- Voy… voy a matarte~.- Canté a media voz mientras observaba los rojos números flotando en su cabeza, descendiendo, acabándose... su vida se terminaba.- Tic, tac… tic, tac… tic, tac… te queda poco tiempo, mi niña.- dije sonriendo y cortando sus suaves y sedosos cabellos color café, un poco largos para mi gusto, dejándolos caer al suelo, casi oyendo el tenue sonido que provocaban. _Perfecto… tres… dos… uno._

Mis tijeras atravesaron su cuello y su sangre se escurrió por mis manos, ávida y cálida, tiñendo de carmesí mis pálidos dedos y mi holgada camiseta blanca, a lo que sonido entrecortados y desgarradores salían apenas de su garganta.

- Lo siento, debiste pensarlo mejor antes de llamarme _L_.- comenté antes de que pierda la conciencia.- Beyond Birthday, ese es mi nombre.- Finalicé limpiando su sangre de mi rostro y observando cómo el último atisbo de brillo se desvanecía de sus ahora oscuros ojos... pupilas dilatadas y mirar opaco y ausente. Muerta.

Entonces, estruendosamente, la puerta se abrió y no me molesté en voltear hacia la gruesa capa de madera para ver quién demonios había entrado, esperando a que el primer policía apunte su arma a mi cabeza. Pero nada de eso pasó, sólo percibí unos extremadamente silenciosos pasos acercarse a mí, y seguidamente, un par de brazos envolviendo mi torso, mis brazos, cubriéndome con calor, tibias manos presionándose en mi pecho y ESA voz… _¡ESA VOZ!_

- ¿Por qué?- susurró a mi oído, rozando suavemente con sus labios la piel, estremeciéndome y poniéndome tenso al instante, obligándome a liberar un suspiro de extrema sorpresa.- ¿Por qué…- inquirió una vez más, mientras yo intentaba prepararme para responder, pero sin lograr que mi voz salga, a lo que _él_ continuaba hablando.- … por qué permití que esto suceda?-_ ¿Qué? ¿Fue eso en verdad lo que escuché?_ Me pregunté frunciendo ligeramente el ceño.- ¿Por qué lo hiciste?- oí una vez más.

- Por ti.- me atreví a decir de una vez.- Lo hice por ti, pero no fue tu culpa.- aclaré presionando mi espalda en su pecho y relajando mi nuca en su hombro, inspirando profundamente y exhalando con lentitud... su aroma era tan intoxicante. El abrazo pareció ganar fuerza, sus delgados dedos se hundieron en mi piel por encima de la manchada tela de mi camiseta blanca. Sonreí.

- Beyond…- El éxtasis que sentí cuando ese nombre, _mi_ nombre, abandonó sus labios en ese celestial sonido, tan sensual y nítido como siempre lo consideré, fue incomparable y quise, si en caso podía, devolverle el favor.

- Lawliet.- Susurré soltando una risilla con voz un tanto débil y aguda.- Te atraje a mí.-

* * *

P/D: ¿Adivinen a quién asesinó allí BB?

Eso es todo por hoy.

Holic~


End file.
